La balanza de la vida(armonía y discordia)
by Faireyx
Summary: Para que ṕueda haber armonía se tiene que haber pasado por el dolor, y para que haya dolor en algún momento tuvo que haber paz, la vida se maneja entre la alegría y la tristeza, lo bueno y lo malo la paz y la guerra, así como la luz y la oscuridad sincron


Fanfiction Mi litte Pony

La desaparición de los Elementos de la Armonía

Todo se remonta un tiempo después que Discord, se a reformado, después que todo se solucionara y utilizara sus poderes para el bien y no para el mal, este se encontraba en la sala del trono junto a la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, las cuales estaban felices, ya que discord estaba actuando como el propio mongólico retraído para hacer felices a las princesas en sus días de amargura, discord decidió hacer una ultima cosa para su acto de risa, así que se elevo en el aire, para después convertirse en un pony blanco alto de pelaje y crin rubia como el sol y unos ojos azul celeste, que conquistaban al instante, lo que el estaba apunto de hacer era para que luna se riera, discord empezó con una actuación que engaño perfectamente a Celestia has siendole creer, que era u pony muy guapo que venia a pedirle un favor porque su familia estaba en ruinas y venia a pedirle a la princesa que lo ayudara, Celestia se trago el cuanto conpleto mientras que luna aguantaba la risa con mucha fuerza ya que sabia que ese no era un ṕony, y lo de que su familia no era cierto ya que eso lo invento discord, para hacer otra broma, jajajaja muy pesada que digamos, entonces, Celestia le dijo que lo ayudaría con gusto, que le indicara por donde quedaba su hogar para ver que podía hacer:

Gracias su majestad, venga conmigo, es por aquí- dijo discord disfrazado de aquel pony- venga- cuando Celestia se le dio a espalda a aquel pony para avanzar e irse al balcón para llamar a los corceles que la llevarían al lugar donde indicase el pony, discord aprovecho para volver a la normalidad, y se fue a por Celestia para darle un tremendo susto, luna por su parte lo que izo, fue levantarse del trono e ir a donde su hermana sigilosamente para ver como discord la asustaba, discord se acerco cada vez más a Celestia y entonces...BUHHH...AHHHHHHHH...

Se escucho el grito de discord, pues al parecer las cosas no le salieron como planeaba, ya que cuando estuvo apunto de asustarla, Celestia se había adelantado, dando se la vuelta y asustan dolo a el, colocando una cara asesina que lo asusto de sobre manera, luna se sorprendió, que su hermana lo haya captado, discord se acerco a celestia todavía asustado y celestia comenzó a reírse, la cara de discord asustado le daba mucha gracia, en especial por lo que le izo,- Lo lamento, jijijijiijejje deberias verte el rostro, -dijo celestia muy risueña, pues discord cuando estaba asustado se veía muy gracioso.

-Como es que sabias lo que tenia planeado-Dijo discord más calmado

-Bueno, pues la verdad es que me pareció lógico, ya que nadie puede entrar al castillo, y mucho menos un súbdito, sin haber pedido una conferencia conmigo, por eso supe de inmediato que era una broma así que decidí, seguirte la corriente para hacerte una broma yo a ti, jijijijijiji- dijo celestia riendo a lo ultimo

Luna todavía seguía oculta, detrás del muro, aun seguía risueña ya que a ella tan bien le había dado risa la cara de susto de discord, ella se acerco y se ubicó al lado su hermana, y hay los 3 se quedaron observando el paisaje y todo el reino, y demás, cuando se escucho y pequeño pfffshhh, y apareció, enfrente de celestia una carta, era de candace, la princesa del reino de cristal, era una carta de emergencia, se trataba del espejo de cristal, el cual sin ninguna razón brillaba intensamente y cada cierto tiempo, salían pequeños rayos, al rededor de si, y no tenia idea de que era lo que pasaba ya que era la primera vez que ocurría, que fuera para alla de inmediato era urgente. Celestia llamo a un par de guardias que enviaran un carruaje a buscar a twiligth que se encontraba en Ponyville para estar u rato con sus amigas ya que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba atendiendo sus deberes reales, y escribió a twilight una carta lo más rápido que pudo con su magia, y la envío de inmediato, esperando que le llegara lo más pronto.

En ese mismo momento pero en oto lugar que era ponyville, en una casas con forma de árbol se encontraba una alicornio preparando, una canasta con muchos aperitivos al parecer para un picnig, estaba colocando unas cuantas manzanas más, cuando spike se le acerca y le pregunta que a que hora es que se iban a encontrar, y twilight le dice que era un poco tarde que había que apresurarse para estar con el resto, cuando ya estaba llegando al pequeño campo en donde siempre hacían sus picnigs, allí se encontraban todas esperando a twilight.

Hola chicas, ya he llegado y tengo la canasta- dijo twilight con mucho entusiasmo

Hola- respondieron todas al mismo tiempo

Ya era hora de que llegaras, que trajiste de comer- pregunto Rainbow Dahs, com cara de hambrienta

Haaaa, bueno traje..., Que trajiste? que trajiste? que trajiste?, manzanas?, lechuga?, pastel?, chocolate?, torta?, tarta?, pastelillo?, caramelo?, helado?, jugo de naranja? y limonada?, un zumo de frutas?, dime! dime! dimeeeeeeee!- No había podido terminar de decir ya que Pinkey Pie la había interrumpido- Calmate Pinkey, espera a que nos diga- dijo Applejack.

Gracias Applejack, bueno como decía, traje, una ración de manzanas, jugos para todas, varia ensaladas, unos pastelillos, una pequeña torta de fresa con chocolate, y crema sabor a mantecado, con unas fresas, por los alrededores y- abrió la canasta y saco una manta grande, de cuadros rojos y blancos , y la extendió en el suelo- la manta que siempre usamos,- twilight sonrió, en lo que terminó de colocar la manta todas empezaron a sacar y todo de la canasta y colocarlo encima de la manta, y hay empezaron su picnig, pasaron como unos 15 minutos, cuando en el cielo se vio uno de los carruajes de la princesa, pero no había nadie, estos aterrizaron en frete a twilight y sus amigas, y seguido de eso spike escupe una carta de la princesa celestia, en la que decía, que enserió lamentaba tener que interrumpir su día, en que no tendría que encargarse de sus deberes reales, pero que no la estaría llamando a no se que fuera absolutamente necesario, ve al imperio de cristal, ya yo me encargue de enviar una carruaje, para que tu y tus amigas puedan venir, apenas estés aquí te explicare todo.

Twilight termino de leer la carta, por suerte no tuvo que repetir lo que dijo ya que ella había leído, en voz alta, lo único que hicieron todos fue subir al carruaje, y los corceles despegaron vuelo directo al imperio de cristal, sin saber que es lo que pasaba con el espejo que a su vez era un portal.

Al otro lado del espejo, se encontraban, cinco amigas y una más que estaba un poco retrasada, se trataba de las portadoras de los elementos en ese lado del espejo, todas esperaban a una muy retrasada Sunset Shimmer.

En donde corrales estará metida sunset?, se supone ya debió a ver llegado- dijo una muy preocupada Applejack.

Si ya a tardado demasiado, ella siempre es de las primeras que llega.- dijo rarity

Y si no llega en ahorita mismo cerraran la puerta y no podrá entrar a clases dijo flottershy

Mejor entremos y la esperamos en clase, porque si la seguimos esperando nosotras tampoco podremos entrar- dijo rarity

Pues creo que no sera nesesario- dijo pinkey pie sonrriente

¿A qué te refieres pinkey - Pregunta rainbow dash

Miren- pinkey señala a una dirección y todas voltean, y ven como poco a poco sunset simmer se acercaba corriendo, muy pero muy alegre a pesar de que iva llegando tarde, algo por lo que no hay que estar tan feliz del todo- hola chicas, lamento haberme retrasado, un poco jeje

Un poco- dijo applejack sonando muy sarcástica,- solo faltan 2 minutos para entrar y eso no nos alcanza para llegar al salón, aunque fue semos corriendo- dijo un poco frustrada- haber, porque te atrasases tanto?- preguntó applejack

Bueno la razón fue que estaba anoche no pude dormin bien por que estaba muy emocionada por lo que pasaría hoy- dijo muy entusiasta

Y que es lo que pasara hoy- dijo una curiosa rainbow

Bueno resulta a ser que hoy se cumple un año, desde que twilight se fue y eso significa que el portal pronto se abrirá, jeje es que quería regresar por unos días alla, extraño estar alla, je- dijo ella muy feliz

Con que de eso se trataba te digo algo yo tan bien quisiera ir alla, es decir quisiera conocer el mundo de donde ustedes 2 pertenecen jeje- dijo applejack

Si creo que seria genial ir alla, en especial me pregunto como vestirían alla?-dijo rarity

eso suena muy divertido- dijo pinkey pie

Me pregunto como serán los animales de alla?-dijo flottershy

Si, pero hay un pequeño detalle, y es que ustedes no pueden ir alla, miren tan solo piencen, como seria encontrarse con una doble de ustedes, o piensen el porque twilight no vino con sus amigas de alla, ellas son muy unidas, y no dejarían a twilight sola nunca, pero la razon por la cual no pudieron venir, bueno estoy casi segura que la princesa celestia fue la que se los impidió, ya que podrían alterar el orden de ese otro mundo, por la misma razón ustedes no pueden ir, comprenden?

Bueno si lo pones de ese modo, no podremos ir- dijo rarity con un poco de tristeza

Siiii, yo que estaba emocionada por ir a ver como es alla, jejeje- dijo rainbow

Hay chicas, cuanto quisiera que me acompañaran- dijo sunset, y ninguna se habia dado cuenta de cuando tiempo se habían quedado charlando, así que se dispusieron a ir a la segunda clase, por que ya había pasado la primera hora, y un poco antes de que se separaran para asistir a sus respectivas materias flottershy les dijo que:

oigan chicas, después de clases, iré al refugio de animales, y me preguntaba si me querían aconpañar después que despidamos a sunset, de regresar a su hogar- pregunto con su típica actitud tímida

Claro, estaremos allí para ayudarte con los animales, ademas yo iva a pasar por allí para comprarle la comida a mi mascota, jejeje

Yo paso, tengo entrenamiento con todos los equipos, pero me gustaría ir algún día, bueno aunque pemsandolo mejor, talvez pace por allí porque mi tortuga tanque, tan bien se le acabara su alimento pronto- dijo recordando, cuando estaba damdole de comer a su mascota esa mañana antes de irse a la escuela, viendo que le quedaba poca.

bueno yo aquí me separo adiós nos vemos después, antes de que me vaya- dijo sunset dirigiendose a la clase de inglés, después se fueron pinkey y rainbow a las de matemáticas, y por ultimo applejack, rarity y flottershy a química.

Todas, esperaban a que llegara la hora de salida para poder despedir a su amiga, pero talvez las cosas no salgan como ellas creían, nadie, sabe que es lo que el destino preparaba, y que se cumpliría a su tiempo.


End file.
